Please Listen
by Schizzar
Summary: It's amazing, what listening to a person can do for them. Shinon's all ears, but he's not quite sure if he likes what he's hearing. Maybe he just isn't listening hard enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by an info conversation involving Rolf's mother who abandoned them. This was totally going to be a oneshot. Then it got other ideas. There should be a second chapter up sometime this week or next week. **

**NEW NOTE AS OF 12/19/14: This fic has been censored. For an uncensored version please visit my a03 account under the same username. **

"No."

"Shinon...please. He looks up to you, he'll tell you things he won't tell us," Oscar said.

The sniper knew he was right, but that didn't mean he had to admit it. "If I feel like it, sure."

The knight nodded, knowing it was all Shinon would give him. When he was gone, Shinon slumped back onto his cot, weighing his options. If he went out and looked for Rolf, he'd have to walk outside along with the filthy sub-humans, who'd be pressing in on either side. That was unacceptable. But still, part of him was concerned. To be confronted by a woman who wanted to be hi smother once more had no doubt left the younger sniper reeling, not that he'd let his brothers see it.

Rolf had changed in the last three years. He was trying to grow up as Shinon had always pressured him to, taking away the worry his brothers felt for him. So he thought anyways. Anyone with eyes could see they still worried, more so now that they thought he was hiding things.

"Damn," he said, rolling onto his feet.

He knew the younger well enough to know where to find him if he was upset. His gut reaction was indeed correct. Rolf was leaning against a tree outside camp, a small carving knife in hand as he chipped away at a chunk of wood. It wasn't a bow, which Shinon was grateful for. While Rolf's bows were getting better, they still weren't something he'd trust his life with.

"Hey shrimp," he said, falling gracefully into a sitting position beside him. "What's up?"  
>"I'm not an idiot you know," Rolf said. "You want me to talk about my feelings."<p>

"Rolf, do you honestly think I'm going to make you talk? Really?" Shinon asked, a slim red eyebrow crooking up.

Rolf flushed and shook his head. "You probably don't want to hear it. I don't know why I thought you would."

Shinon let out an exasperated sigh, starling Rolf out of his pity party. "Just because I don't make you talk doesn't mean I don't want to hear it. If you have something to say, then get on with it." The sniper looked to the side. "I'll listen."

_Everyone needs someone to listen._

Rolf didn't say anything for awhile, so the only sound was the scrape of his knife against the wood. Curiosity got the better of him. He glanced down out of the corner of his eye, surprised to see the small hunk of wood starting to turn into a tiger, undoubtedly one of the sub-humans they were travelling with. The angry words on his lips were barely stopped. Yelling at Rolf wouldn't help the young sniper feel any better, and if he started spouting his own opinions, Rolf would probably storm away.

So instead, he looked away again. "Who's it for?" Damn curiosity.

The steady sound of Rolf's carving stopped. "Huh?"

"That uh, thing. Who are you making it for?"

Rolf straightened, his delight that Shinon seemed interested, apparent on his face. "Mordecai. He saw one of my other ones and said it looked nice, so I thought I'd make one for him. Why, do you want one?"

Shinon had to resist the urge to groan at the hole he had dug for himself. If he said no, Rolf would probably start crying and call him mean, but there was really no place to put it if he said yes. "Sure, that'd be great."

"You're lying, but I'll make you one anyways," Rolf said, his tone light.

Shinon elbowed him in the side. "Stop being perceptive. It's weird."

"I'm not a kid anymore," Rolf said with a shrug. "I've killed too many people."

"And I regret that. Sometimes I blame myself for making you grow up too fast," Shinon said.

Rolf set his tools down and leaned back fully against the tree, glancing up at him. "You only did it because I asked you. If you hadn't agreed, I would've taught myself."

Shinon smirked. "That is not something I want to think about. You would've ended up killing yourself, I know it."

"But I'm better now, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you are."

They lapsed into silence, but Rolf didn't pick his carving back up.

"Hey Shinon?"

The red head looked down at him. "Yeah?"

"What was having a mother like?"

Ah, the heart of the matter. "Don't know. She died in childbirth." Shinon shrugged.

"Oh. What about your father?"

"Left me in an orphanage," he said.

"Now I feel like I shouldn't be whining," Rolf said.

"You're not whining. I don't remember jack-shit about growing up, it's really no loss of mine," Shinon said.

So it was partially a lie. Rolf didn't have to know that though.

"Well I don't remember her either. I just...wanted to know what I was missing I guess," Rolf said quietly.

"Why? You're happier not knowing. That's what I figured. You don't know what you're missing, so there's no loss," Shinon said.

"So you're saying I'll be unhappy if I know?"

"Ah, so you can learn!"

Shinon was happy to see that he was able to get the younger to smile at his words. He had been looking rather sullen throughout their entire interaction.

"Look, I just don't think you should go looking for answers that will make you upset. Don't sacrifice your happiness just so you can know something that doesn't matter." Shinon stopped, lips turning down in a frown. "Damn...that..."

Rolf snickered. "You aren't that serious usually."

"Eh, don't get used to it," Shinon said as he nudged the other once more.

"You know, I don't mind it. You always hold me at a distance, and it's nice that you actually talk to me sometimes. And listen."

The sadness in Rolf's eyes tugged at his heart more than he liked to admit, even to himself. He cared deeply for the younger, but he hated acknowledging it. Acknowledging it required acting on it, and if he started showing Rolf how much he cared, the green haired sniper would never give him a moment's peace. But was that distance really worth seeing that dull grief lurking in his every expression? Part of him said yes. Said the younger's feelings weren't important in the grand scheme of things. He was self-centered by nature.

Growing up the way he did, you had to be.

But still another part urged him to do whatever he could to erase that sadness for good, crush every inch of it so Rolf could be eternally happy. That desire made him sick.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For never talking to you."

Rolf wasn't stupid. He knew what Shinon was trying to say. "It's okay. But I...wouldn't mind talking to you more often, if that's alright."

"Yeah," Shinon said, his agreement popping out before he had a chance to stop it.

But Rolf didn't explode with hyperactive happiness in the way he expected. He just smiled and nodded.

-.-

He hated it. He hated watching Rolf shoot a man between the eyes and kill him. He hated seeing that look of accomplishment on the teen's face. He hated when Rolf looked to him for approval of his actions. He hated that he gave him that approval.

After all, they were mercenaries. What was he supposed to do, frown at the shrimp for killing his enemy and living to fight another day?

"Freaking sub-humans."

He was never going to get the stink of ash out of his clothes, he knew it. For the fifth time he dunked his shirt in the river water, scrubbing at it with the tiny bar of soap he had convinced Mist to give him. If only they hadn't had to protect the stupid sub-humans and go through the stupid caves with the stupid lava and the stupid-

"Shinon? Are you okay?"

Shinon rocked back on his heels, slapping the wet shirt onto the ground as he turned to see Rolf crouching beside him. The archer tugged off his shirt and shoved it into the water, a bar of soap in his hand as he began to scrub.

"Well?"

The sniper shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Uh, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

Rolf turned and smiled at him. "It looked like you were trying to do some serious damage to your shirt. I was wondering if I should rescue it."

Shinon's lips twitched into something close to a smirk. "Nah. Just getting all my anger out."

"I noticed."

Rolf finished cleaning his shirt then laid it out on the ground. Shinon's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You got rid of the smell that fast?" he asked.

Rolf cocked his head to the side. "Yeah. I got the special soap Mist makes to get rid of tough smells."

"Yeah, so did I," Shinon said, handing it to him.

Rolf grabbed it, and then began to laugh, throwing his head back as he tossed it back onto the ground. "You idiot. That's just regular old soap. Where'd you get the idea that it wasn't?"

"Hey shrimp, respect your elders!" Shinon said, cuffing the younger in the side of the head.

Rolf toppled face first into the water, but not before grabbing Shinon and dragging him in as well. The cold water was icy and Shinon would've been angry, but Rolf's delighted laugh stopped the anger before it could grow. So instead, he dunked the archer's head under the water and flopped back onto the bank to avoid being pulled back in.

Sputtering, Rolf pulled himself out of the river, green hair dark and pressed down flat over his eyes. He pushed them out of his face, giving Shinon a mocking glare before settling down next to him.

He wasn't the scrawny boy he used to be. His shoulders were all rock solid muscle now from the constant use of the bow, and he was beginning to develop stronger muscles in his abdomen. Shinon was glad the younger hadn't decided to be a warrior like Boyd. Boyd's muscles were disgustingly huge. He would much rather look at sinewy muscle, all lithe grace and strength.

_What am I thinking? _Shinon laid down on his back, letting the sun dry away the water that soaked his pants and his chest. Rolf mimicked his behavior, stretching and then relaxing. For a moment, neither said anything, then,

"You...um...you care about me, right?"

Shinon wanted to throttle the younger senseless at the words. He was trying to avoid admitting it, to Rolf or himself, and yet now here the archer was, just asking him like it was no big deal. Except when he turned his head and looked in Rolf's eyes he could see it was a very big deal indeed.

"Yeah. I do. In a weird way," he said after a long moment.

Rolf turned back away. "I like you a lot Shinon."

Shinon tensed, refusing to look at him. "Thanks Rolf."

The grass rustled as Rolf moved closer, lips pressing to his cheek. "See you later."

Shinon stayed there for a long while, analyzing what the younger had said. Rolf had grown, and saying words like that probably meant something much deeper than what they would've meant three years ago. He wasn't sure Boyd or Oscar would appreciate him encouraging it.

Then again, since when did he give a damn what they thought? Rolf was important to him, and while it bugged him to care, what was the point in resisting? Things would happen as they happened.

-.-

Shinon leapt aside to dodge the axe that was trying to crack his skull open. It thudded into the ground beside him, and he sprung back, raising his bow to send an arrow through his eye, only to see it had already been done. He glanced over his shoulder to see Rolf spinning to feather another enemy before springing away to help Titania.

Rolf hitting an enemy before he did? That was practically unheard of. Shinon shook his head to clear it and jumped back into the fray.

-.-

"You training without me?" Shinon asked as Rolf noisily scraped the rest of his stew out of the bowl.

"Was I not supposed to?" he asked.

They were in Shinon's tent, as they seemed to be lately, eating. True to his word, Shinon was spending a lot more time with the younger, talking about whatever Rolf wanted. It was a kind of conversation he was never really able to have with Gatrie. He and Gatrie were close, best friends really, but there were some things that were just too weird to talk about with the knight.

Like Greil. He and Rolf talked about Greil a lot.

"Well, I mean, you can train whenever, but I was surprised," Shinon said. "You're getting really strong."

"Thanks," Rolf said, setting his bowl down on the ground. "Oh, I finished that carving for you, even if you don't really want it."

"Just as long as it isn't anything like your bows," Shinon said.

Rolf stuck his tongue out on him as he reached into his pack and pulled out the small carving. Shinon took it from him, twisting it in his hands. It was rune of some kind, all harsh angles, the surfaces smooth but their points sharp.

"What's it mean?" he asked.

Rolf looked down. "It means protection. I had Reyson show it to me in the ancient language, and then I carved it. It's probably not entirely accurate but um..."

"Why though?"

Rolf met his eyes once more, a little unsure. "I know it doesn't really do anything but I thought maybe...you're one of the most important people to me, Shinon. I wanted to do something for you that might be useful. I know you don't like things unless they serve a purpose."

Shinon set the carving down and tugged him forward into a hug. "Thanks. You don't have to worry about pleasing me, Rolf. You..."

"You're hugging me. It's weird," Rolf said, even as his own arms wrapped around him. "But I like it."

Shinon could feel Rolf's heart beating, could feel his own matching it. He kept his gaze forward even though he could feel Rolf's eyes burning up at him. Did Rolf even know what he was doing to him? Did he understand? All he had to do was look down to get his answer, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted one.

_Oh who am I kidding? I want to kiss him. He knows me better than anyone, and yet he still lets me pretend that he's young and naive. We both know he's not,_ Shinon thought, and yet still, he kept his eyes up.

"I wish you would stop being so careful," Rolf said. "I'm not stupid. I like you Shinon. I like you in the way that makes me want to kiss you."

"Rolf..."

"Please."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Shinon slipped one hand up to run through Rolf's green locks, swallowing thickly as he thought. "You're too young."

"I'm turning seventeen this summer," Rolf said. "I think I'm old enough to know what I want. I-"

Shinon pushed him down onto the ground, stretching out over him and silencing his words with a kiss. Despite his rough actions, the meeting of their lips was nothing but gentle and soft. Rolf's hands tugged at his ponytail, pulling it lose as the kiss grew deeper, their tongues venturing out for a taste, and if it had been anyone else, Shinon would be angry. No one messed with his hair. No one. Except, apparently, Rolf.

He could tell Rolf's body was new to pleasure in the way he struggled not to arch up into his grip, and in the way his gasps were quiet and subdued, as if he were holding back. But he didn't want Rolf to hold back. So he broke the kiss, laid a few along his jaw and then attacked his ear, nipping at it for a moment before sucking on the earlobe.

"S-Shinon!"

Shinon's breath hitched when Rolf ground up against him and he eased back, hands grasping at Rolf's hips to hold him down.

"That was not supposed to happen," Shinon said, trying to regain rational thought.

Rolf was flushed beneath him, but his gaze was serious as he spoke. "I asked for it, and I'm not complaining."

"Rolf..." Shinon pulled himself all the way off, rising up onto his knees as Rolf pushed himself up as well. "We can't-"

"That's what everyone says. Oscar and Boyd spend their whole lives trying to fit me into the box they want me in, and you just...keep trying to fit me in the box of the innocent little apprentice that needs to be protected," Rolf said. "Can't you just realize already that you aren't taking advantage of me?"

Shinon tipped his head back and sighed. "It's...Rolf, I don't like caring for people. It's dangerous and stupid and-"

"What made you this way?" Rolf asked. Shinon heard him shift closer but he didn't move away, instead letting the younger hug him.

"We all have our pasts," Shinon said, unable to resist the urge to wrap one arm loosely around his waist. "Don't worry about it."

"If it's keeping you from me, I'm going to worry about it," Rolf said. "I like you, you like me, and yet you insist on making it difficult."

Shinon shook his head, slipping one hand down to take his leather band away from Rolf and tie his hair back up. "If we do this Rolf, you're going to have to be patient. I'm not jumping into bed with you."

Rolf flushed, his innocence shining through for the first time during the whole conversation. "I...I didn't want that I just want to...be with you."

"I want to be with you too," Shinon said. The words sounded odd to his ears. Being in a relationship, apprentice or no, was weird for him. "But let's keep it slow. I want you to know for sure that you really want this before you fully commit. This isn't going to be easy."

"Boyd and Oscar are going to freak out," Rolf said.

"I'm aware," Shinon said, deadpan as he looked down at him.

"So...just because we aren't you know...sleeping together, does that mean we can't do um, other things?" Rolf asked.

"What kind've things?" Shinon asked, crooking an eyebrow up.

"I think you know."

Rolf pulled him down for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little shorter, but that's because I decided to make it a threeshot. This story seriously refuses to end. It's kind of obnoxious but...eh. Should be done by next week at this rate. Reviews are loved, still don't know what I'm doing with the rating. I don't own Fire Emblem.**

It wasn't surprising to hear that Shinon and Rolf requested a tent together. Sothe and Volke had shared one during the Mad King's War when Volke had taken him on as an apprentice. The only shocker was that-

"So you've finally decided to admit that he's your apprentice," Boyd said, leaning against his axe as Shinon restrung his bow.

Shinon finished his work quickly, then adjusted the bag containing his arrows. "Something like that. Shouldn't you be up there?" He nodded towards where Ike was, organizing the half asleep troops. Just like the enemy to ambush them in the middle of the night.

"Eh, he can survive another few minutes," Boyd said. "I just wanted to say thanks for-"

"Boyd, don't thank me for anything. It's weird," Shinon said. "Go swing your axe around and try and hit something for once."

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice you-"

"Boyd, take the west side of the camp with Mist and Nailah!" Ike's voice carried to where they were and Boyd ran off without another word.

_Oh if only you knew that I'm having a secret affair with your brother. Hopefully you never will. _

Hopefully, Rolf would realize what a rotten person he was and leave. He could already tell the younger was becoming frustrated at his inability to show much he cared. Really, just talking to Rolf so much, especially about things that actually mattered, as an improvement for him. But Rolf wanted to be held and kissed and Shinon wasn't comfortable in expressing himself that way.

Oh he wanted to. But if he gave in, he'd be vulnerable.

Titania's horse let out a battle cry as a Warrior stormed towards them. There would be time for thoughts later.

-.-

Shinon's breath hissed out from between his teeth as he tied off the bandage with his free hand and his mouth. Letting the cloth fall into his lap, he grabbed his knife to cut the extra away.

"I can help with that," Rolf said as he entered the tent. "Though why you didn't just go to Rhys is beyond me."

"It's a small wound, not going to kill me, and nothing to waste a heal staff on," Shinon said.

Rolf knelt beside him, cutting the extra cloth off. "It's on your wrist though. You need to use that to pull the string back."

"Let me worry about that," Shinon said. "You care too much."

"You don't care enough."

Shinon winced under the younger's gaze, wishing he could run the other way. "Rolf, I do care."

"Well you hide it," he said. The knife cut through the last bit of cloth, and Rolf rocked back on his heels to stand up.

"There's a reason," Shinon said.

"Lot of good that does me," Rolf said, tone growing frustrated.

"You're learning." Shinon glanced away when Rolf turned to look at him. Why was it so hard to meet his gaze?

"And what is it that I'm learning? That you're a total asshole that doesn't give a damn about me?"

"Sounds about right."

"If it's true, why can't you look me in the eye?"

Silence, then Shinon yanked him forward, burying his face in the younger's stomach. "When did you get to be so smart?"

"I'm just good at paying attention," Rolf said, one finger twisting through his ponytail. After a moment, he knelt so that he and Shinon were close to eye level, refusing to let the older look away. "You done being stubborn?"

Shinon hissed, jerked out of his grasp. "I'm not a little kid."

"You act like it sometimes," Rolf said with the shrug.

"Says the crybaby!" He was being stupid, he knew that. Pushing Rolf to make him angry and make him want to leave, make him leave on his terms instead of the younger's.

"Crying isn't a bad thing," Rolf said. "If you keep locking things away, eventually you won't care anymore."

"I don't like caring."

"I know."

Shinon flopped back on the cot. "Why do you even bother?"

"Because you bothered with me. If we're doing this, this relationship...thing, we have to take care of each other. It's give and take," Rolf shifted to lie down beside him. "Not just one or the other."

For a while, they just lay there, Shinon finally giving into Rolf's desire and cuddling him into his side. They had time to rest. Ike had decided to give them three more hours of sleep after the ambush, and while it wasn't long enough for full sleep, at least they had time to disengage and relax.

"Will you ever tell me?" Rolf asked.

"Yeah. Just let me collect my thoughts, you impatient monkey," Shinon said, stabbing Rolf in the side with his finger.

Rolf jerked but then cuddled closer.

"So my dad left me in an orphanage. Never met him, because I was two when he left me, according to the priest. These weren't your regular priests though. When they went into town they wore the robes and all, but really they were just some thugs who exploited kids for money," Shinon said. "The older ones were prostitutes, the young ones, like myself, we were able to beg money off people because we were practically infants still. It was the ugly ones that got the short end of the stick. Not cute enough to bed, and too ugly for anyone to buy their body. The bosses would maim them. If you were injured, people were more sympathetic."

Shinon stopped, his heart thudding in his chest. He hadn't thought about it in a long time, purposely putting it out of his mind so he wouldn't have to replay the images over and over again.

"You don't have to go on," Rolf said.

He reached across Shinon's chest to grab his hand, lacing their fingers together. The sniper squeezed his hand tight. Part of his mind was screaming that he stop, that he ran away while he still could with all his dignity intact. And yet another part demanded to know why letting his walls down, to Rolf of all people, was a bad thing.

"It's fine," Shinon said. "I uh...I had a friend there Marisa. She was nine, and back when I was four, she took care of the older ones that tried to kill me or beat me up so they could have my share of food. I started getting...uppity. I would antagonize them because I knew Marisa could protect me. I guess they started getting sick of it, and when I was six, I woke up next to her cold body, throat cut open and her eyes wide. That was the first person I cared about, and because she cared for me, she got killed."

Rolf didn't say anything as one arm curled around his shoulders, fingers toying with his ponytail. His thumb brushed over Shinon's knuckles. The small actions were more comforting than he cared to admit, and the fact that Rolf hadn't recoiled in disgust gave him the will to keep going.

"I learned to fend for myself pretty quickly after that. I figured out that my strength was my ability to dodge and it only got better as time went on. At seven, I took a four year old under my wing, Amelia. She was timid and shy, and at the bottom of the food chain. So, I gave her a cut of my food, kept her close, and fought my way to the top. I was old enough, by the time I was ten, to start bringing in money with my body. I was the new favorite of our bosses, because rich old men liked my face and offered a lot of money for it.

"People didn't like me being at the top, but there wasn't much they could do. I wasn't around as much as I used to be, so Amelia started taking care of herself. It was no secret that I looked out for her, so she became a target. They couldn't take me down, but the ones I loved?"

Shinon stopped again, taking a deep breath. Rolf nuzzled against his neck, proof that his support was there, that he was still listening.

"I found her when I returned one night. I had brought in a huge amount of money, which made the bosses happy. She was wrapped up in my blankets, her throat and stomach cut open. It was my fault. I showed that I cared and she ended up dead. Marisa showed she cared and she ended up dead. My presence is toxic," Shinon said.

"How did you get out?" Rolf asked.

"Ran away. Hard to do, especially when you bring in the most money." Shinon rolled over, pinning the younger beneath him. "You're missing the point Rolf. People I care about end up dead. There's a reason I sent Gatrie off on his own when we first left. Greil was dead, I didn't want to stick around and even though Gatrie and I were close, I couldn't endanger him like that."

Rolf stared unflinchingly back up at him. "I'm not missing the point, your point's just stupid. I get why you're afraid, but it's not going to happen. You trained me well."

"It's not that easy!" His voice cracked, but there wasn't a hint of tears in his eyes as Rolf wrapped his arms around his neck.

"It is that easy," Rolf said. "You grew up in a bad situation, but it's different now. You just have to understand that."

"Habits are hard to break," Shinon mumbled, even as Rolf pressed their lips together.

He lost himself in Rolf's lips, their kiss lazy as their tongues tasted each other, deliberate and slow. Rolf's fingers continued to toy with his hair, and Shinon realized that the younger would probably never stop doing it, even if he expressed his discomfort. Then again, it didn't feel too bad now that he was getting used to it.

"Rolf," he said, drawing back from the kiss.

"I'm not leaving you, okay? Not for anything," Rolf said, staring him down.

Shinon ducked his head, pressing his lips to the green-haired archer's neck. "Yeah, I know. I'll try and...be more affectionate."

"Thanks." He could hear the smile in the other's lips as they shifted their bodies to curl together underneath the blanket.

It was shockingly easy to relax in Rolf's grip. He always strived to be stronger so he could protect the ones around him, and maybe make something of himself instead of just being a lowborn citizen with no future. In a way, he had already accomplished both things. If more money came his way, that would be nice, but being semi-famous would work too. And knowing Rolf had the rest of the mercenaries to protect him helped soothe his fears the more he thought about it.

It made him cringe, knowing Rolf finally knew every one of his dirty secrets, but...Rolf hadn't left him. Rolf hadn't looked at him with disgust and walked away, only held him closer and kissed him.

"Too perfect for me," Shinon murmured as sleep overcame him.

-.-

Rolf frowned at Shinon, barring his way from exiting their tent. Shinon stared down at him, arms folding over his chest.

"What?"

"You aren't going to run away, are you?" Rolf asked.

Shinon rolled his eyes. "No. Why would you say that?"

"Because when you're uncomfortable you run away. You said it yourself. You ran when Greil died because you didn't want anyone to see you upset," Rolf said. "So...if you're upset, will you at least talk to me about it before you run away and make me think you hate me?"

Shinon sighed, arms going down to his sides. "I'm not running away. You've convinced me. Caring for you...isn't going to get you killed. If it did, I'd be a pretty shitty master, and I can't have that kinda rep. "

Rolf smiled up at him, then popped up on his toes to give him a kiss. Shinon chuckled into it, then cupped the younger's face in his hands and deepening the kiss. He felt lighter now that Rolf knew everything, felt like he could show Rolf just how much he cared without being afraid, and so he did.

Rolf arched into his touch as Shinon's hand slid from his lower back to brush against his ass, then broke away with a laugh.

"Well this is interesting."

Shinon and Rolf leapt apart, Rolf flushing and Shinon's expression immediately closing down. Oscar closed the tent flap behind him, his own expression unreadable.

"Oscar," Shinon started.

"I think I'm supposed to be angry that you are kissing my younger brother when you're older than me, but Rolf is old enough to make his own decisions," Oscar said.

"Don't tell Boyd," Rolf squeaked out, and Shinon shot him a look.

"Boyd would destroy me. I'm surprised you aren't trying to rip my throat out," Shinon said, turning his gaze back to Oscar.

Oscar gave him a small smile. "It is not totally unexpected. I was coming in here to tell you that we are leaving within the next twenty minutes, so you should hurry up taking the tent down."

"Thanks for the warning," Shinon said.

"And I won't tell Boyd for now," Oscar said before turning to Rolf. The younger seemed to shrink under his brother's gaze. "But if you don't tell him soon, I'll have to. We're a family Rolf. We don't keep secrets."

Rolf nodded and then darted out of the tent, leaving Shinon to quickly shove all his anxiety behind his usual cool mask of indifference. It was a little difficult, when Oscar was doing his best to stare him down. The green knight had never been particularly intimidating, but the situation was a little different now.

"Don't hurt him," Oscar said.

Then he was gone, following his brother out. Shinon let out a sigh, shoulders slumping. He had a feeling telling Boyd was going to be much more difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! Finally. Stupid story got out of control. **

**I'll be putting updates about stories in case you're wondering, as well as other random tidbits that cross my mind. :) Go ahead and follow if you're interested. I do not own Fire Emblem, reviews are loved, and there are some minor, minor spoilers from Radiant Dawn in here. **

"This is the stupidest argument ever," Shinon said.

Rolf scoffed, his eyes showing that he wasn't going to back down. "I can talk to my brother on my own."

"No, I can't let you do that," Shinon said. "He's going to be really angry-"

"Not at me. He won't be able to think rationally if you're standing right there," Rolf said. "He'll just attack you."

"Better me than you," Shinon said.

"No."

Shinon took a deep breath and let it out, looking one more time into Rolf's eyes. The younger was clearly not giving in. "He's going to kill me isn't he?"

"Probably," Rolf said with a smile.

"Goddess, you look so innocent sometimes. And then you say things like that with a smile. You're so weird," Shinon muttered.

Rolf just did that adorable pop onto his toes and gave him a kiss before walking out of their shared tent. It was after dinner, so the clang of pots and pans echoed around in the air as he made his way to Boyd and Mist's tent. They way things were, the world silent and full of statues, no one really frowned at anyone else for wanting the company of their beloved whenever possible. In fact, with the end of the world looming over them, people seemed to be more open to expressing the way they felt about each other, romantic or otherwise.

Which made this all the more important.

When he entered the tent, Boyd was sharpening his axe with quick, smooth strokes, so intent he didn't even notice Rolf until the younger had shouted his name three times.

"Oh hey," Boyd said. "What's up? You don't really come and see me all that often anymore."

Rolf gave him a nervous smile. "Well you know..."

Boyd crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. "You're growing up, and you don't need me around to baby you anymore. It's weird."

"Yeah, speaking of that," Rolf said, looking down.

"Hey, what's with the scared kid look?" Boyd asked. He moved forward, a hand grabbing Rolf's shoulder as if to reassure him. In that moment, all Rolf could think about was Boyd using those hands to shove an axe into Shinon's head, and that wasn't a pleasant image.

"You're gonna get mad at me," Rolf mumbled.

"Jeeze Rolf. I take back what I said about me needing to baby you," Boyd said, his tone only partially joking. "I promise not to get mad, alright? We're facing down crazy ass religious fanatics every day, and you might be gone tomorrow, or maybe it'll be me, or Oscar, or Mist or... look, when we're in this much danger, I can't afford to be angry."

Boyd's words did the trick. The anxiety Rolf had been feeling before hand began to die away as he listened and processed what Boyd had said. The warrior was often out of tune with his emotions, or at least didn't let people see them, but being in his family, Rolf had seen him in his more genuine moments. He knew this was one of them.

"I uh...I'm in a relationship with Shinon."

"Where's your tent?" Boyd asked, barely missing a beat as his eyes glittered with something he hadn't seen before. So much for not letting his emotions get the better of him.

The calmness of his voice convinced Rolf that indeed, something was wrong with Boyd. Boyd was rarely calm, except for when he was truly angry. The way he figured, he had about thirty seconds before Boyd went completely ballistic.

"Boyd, he didn't manipulate me or anything. I know you don't like him, but I can make my own decisions," Rolf said. The tremor in his voice was apparent, but he couldn't really stop it either.

The warrior grabbed his axe, but before he could shove Rolf aside, the tent flap moved back and two hands were on his shoulders. Boyd's indifference gave way to rage almost immediately.

"Now, before you swing your axe in a fit of childish anger, I suggest you actually listen to what your brother has to say," Shinon said, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you for this," Boyd said, leveling his axe above Rolf's head. "He's young, dammit! He doesn't know what he wants and I won't have you manipulate him for your own selfish desires!"

"You know, I should be pissed, in fact I am. That you think Rolf doesn't have enough experience to make his own choices is unacceptable. Feel free to think as many unflattering horrible thoughts about me as you want, but Rolf's your brother. Treat him with some respect."

Rolf reached up to squeeze one of Shinon's hand. "Please Boyd."

For a moment, Boyd continued to stare them down, his axe not wavering even an inch. "Fine. I'll listen, but if I'm not happy, you're losing your head Shinon."

"If it gets you to pay attention to what Rolf has to say for once, I'm okay with that. Now, I'm leaving because you obviously can't think clearly when I'm around," Shinon said, tone sardonic.

Shinon squeezed his shoulders once more and then exited the tent. Sighing, Boyd lowered the axe and closed his eyes.

"Talk, Rolf," he said, turning around and sitting on his cot. He put his head between his hands, tugging lightly at his hair as if to pull the thought of the two snipers together out of his head.

"First off, how dare you say that I'm not old enough to make my own choices. I'm not an idiot, I'm not innocent. You can't feather as many people as I have and still claim to be pure. You know that as well as I do," Rolf began, his words causing Boyd to raise his head.

"Do you think I like watching you kill people? I that you have to so young-"

"I am not a little kid anymore!" Rolf stepped towards him, pausing when Boyd reacted by standing up and towering over him. Gritting his teeth, Rolf stared back up at him, refusing to back down because backing down meant admitting Boyd was right. "Go ahead and stand above me like you're better. It's that attitude that really makes me hate you sometimes. You let me talk, but you never listen. After all, I'm just a little kid. What could I know!"

"Rolf-"

"Shut _up_ Boyd! And sit down," Rolf said.

And for the first time ever, Rolf finally won the struggle for dominance he was constantly locked in. Boyd sat.

"You really shouldn't be surprised about us," Rolf said. "When you and Oscar just patted me on the head, Shinon would listen to what I had to say. Even if I was saying something stupid, he wouldn't just pretend to pay attention. He taught me how to fight when you tried to keep my out of battle. He knew that I wanted to be able to protect you for once, instead of just being the protected. He knows what I think about because he cares, and he's bothered to ask. You just assumed you knew everything about me without asking." Rolf stopped, running a hand through his hair.

"So you're saying if Oscar and I treated you better, you'd leave Shinon?"

Rolf's frustration returned full force at the words. "No! That's not what I'm saying at all! All those reasons are why I love him, though I could probably think up a thousand more!"

"Wait, wait, _what?_" Boyd got back to his feet. "Love? Love is a strong word, you shouldn't use it when you don't know what it means."

"Really? You're going to say that after everything I just told you?" Rolf stepped back, shaking his head. "Unbelievable. You...screw you Boyd. I told you because Oscar wanted me to, but obviously it doesn't matter what I say because you're too deaf to hear me over all your stupid assumptions."

Rolf left before Boyd could say anything else ignorant that would only make the situation worse. When he got back to his tent, Shinon was carving yet another bow, but he tossed it aside carelessly when he saw Rolf's expression. Barely a moment later, Rolf was wrapped up in the other's embrace as he began to cry, muffling his sobs into Shinon's chest.

"Your brother is a bastard," Shinon mumbled into his hair, rubbing the younger's back soothingly.

Rolf wiped his tears on Shinon's shirt, hoping briefly that the man wouldn't get mad before straining up on his toes to kiss him. Shinon pulled back at first, but when Rolf's arms wrapped tight around his neck, he stopped resisting, meeting the passion filled kiss with just as much feeling. He could taste Rolf's tears, feel him trembling in his arms.

Before long, Rolf pulled away and began to cry in earnest again, letting the older guide him over to the cot and lay him down on it. He curled up against the older as he tried to stop his tears, and after awhile, his shaking and tremors began to die down once more. Shinon's hand never stopped roaming over his back, continuing to soothe him even after he got himself back under control.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shinon asked, propping himself up on one elbow as he trailed his hand down Rolf's side.

Rolf shook his head.

Shinon swallowed thickly as his fingers trailed over Rolf's thigh, trying to ignore how receptive the younger was too the touch. The young sniper's body practically screamed for more physical contact, the way he was arched just slightly into the older, their legs twining. It was hard to resist, but he didn't want to take advantage of him either.

"Shinon..." he said, voice quiet. "Can you..."

Shinon pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but I don't want to take advantage of you."

Rolf nodded. "Okay."

They laid there instead, twisted together and just breathing until finally Shinon felt like they'd be able to talk.

"Feeling better?" he asked, leaning forward to place a few kisses on his cheeks.

"I guess." Rolf flushed, tucking his face into Shinon's side as the older ran his hand down his side.

"We're going to talk now. What happened?" Shinon asked.

Eye contact was difficult, and Shinon seemed to understand that, letting Rolf look away and cuddle back up to him. "He...I told him what I thought, and he said he...he doesn't think I know what love is. Even after I told him that I want to be taken seriously, he refused."

Shinon's soothing hand on his back stopped. "Love?"

"Everyone gets so hung up on that word when I say it," Rolf said. "Do you think I'm being stupid?"

"Do you mean it?"

Rolf didn't say anything, only nodded. For awhile, Shinon didn't say anything in response, rolling the idea over in his head. Love was a strong word, but if that's what Rolf felt, then...well it was what he felt. No one could ever claim Rolf wasn't in touch with his emotions, especially since he was undoubtedly the most emotional one in the entire camp. He knew better than anyone that just because Rolf was young, didn't mean he didn't know what love was.

The idea that Rolf loved him was terrifying though.

"I don't mean to scare you off," Rolf said. "But it's true."

"Damn, reading my mind now too," Shinon muttered. "Nah, it's you. Can't be afraid of your love. I love you too, Rolf. Now stay alive so I don't have to go through the pain of losing you."

"Same goes to you," Rolf said.

"Yeah, yeah. " Shinon pulled back, cupping the younger's face so they could look at each other. "You okay?"

Rolf nodded. "Just hold me a little longer, okay?"

-.-

_So many reasons to hate Ike. Don't know if I'll have time to tell him all of them before I kill him,_ Shinon thought, shifting awkwardly. _This is the most uncomfortable watch assignment ever._

Boyd shoved his axe in the ground, leaning on it as Shinon peered into the darkness with his torch. The tension between them made the air hum and after an hour passed of their watch, Shinon finally took his bow and set it down on the ground. Then, against his better judgment, he stepped in front of Boyd.

"Let's talk this out, and if talking means you punching me in the face, I'll take it," Shinon said, keeping his gaze hard. He guessed he had maybe one shot at this. Boyd wasn't one to talk about issues much, let alone forgive people, so if he messed it up once...well he had put the bow out of harm's way for a reason.

"Shinon, if I punch you, Rolf will never stop whining," Boyd said, though it was clear from his expression that he'd love to give into his desire. "I just don't see how either of you don't realize this is a problem. You're manipulating him!"

"He has a brain," Shinon said. "And it makes me really angry that you treat him like he doesn't. It makes him angry. Did you even listen to what he told you yesterday?"

"Of course I listened! He's my brother!" Boyd moved closer, his green eyes sparking. "Don't act like you know him better."

"But I do, Boyd," Shinon said, dropping his voice. "Don't you see that? I know your brother better because I bothered to _listen_ when you wouldn't. I guess I could say I'm sorry for being with Rolf, but as uncomfortable as it makes you, we love each other, and you might as well deal with it."

"Love? Did you tell him to say that?" Boyd asked, eyes narrowing.

"Is it just your natural instinct to blame me? Don't answer that," Shinon said. "Look. You're loud, obnoxious, and you honestly piss me off more than you could possibly comprehend. I'm doing this for Rolf. I'm talking to you because Rolf came to me in tears yesterday because you made him feel unloved and unworthy and I can't just let you do that."

"I'm trying to protect him!"

"From what? From me? You want to take him away from the person he loves? Why am I so dangerous? What have I ever done that's made you question my concern for Rolf's safety?"

Boyd had no response to that, and instead turned away angrily. He refused to speak to Shinon for the rest of their watch.

-.-

Rolf hissed as his sharpening tool sliced a small cut into his index finger. Shaking it once, he slipped it into his mouth to try and suck the ache away. A shadow fell over his light, and he looked up to see Boyd staring down at him, gaze averted and uneasy.

"Oh um...hi Boyd," he said.

"So can I uh, sit?" Boyd asked, then did so without waiting for a response.

"Sure," Rolf said.

"I guess I'll just go ahead and say what's on my mind. Shinon talked to me last night," Boyd said, rubbing his hands together. "And...he said a lot of stuff that got me thinking. You...you're not as young as you used to be, and I guess I've been forgetting that."

"Does this mean you'll start listening to me?" Rolf asked.

"I can try. Doesn't mean I'll succeed but...Rolf?"

Rolf looked up at him.

"Just...be honest with me. Did he really not...manipulate you into this?" Boyd asked.

"It's kind of the opposite really," Rolf said. "He didn't want to because he was worried about you and Oscar but...we've finally acted on the stuff we've been feeling forever. I'm happier with him then I have been. He makes me feel loved and...you know how like...Mist understands you?"

Boyd's lips quirked up in a small smile. "Yeah."

"Well it's like that. He knows when to tell me I'm being an idiot and when do take me seriously," Rolf said. "So are we...do you still love me?"

Boyd frowned. "Of course I love you. You're my brother and if you're happy then...I guess that's the important thing."

"Thanks Boyd," Rolf said, throwing his arms around his brother and hugging him tight.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't make a habit of making stupid decisions," Boyd said as he shoved him away.

-.-

"Well you're practically glowing," Shinon commented as Rolf shrugged his shirt off. "Something good happen?"

He held open the small blanket for the younger to slide beneath, pressing up tight against Shinon. "Talked to Boyd. He said as long as I'm happy, he's happy." Rolf kissed the tip of his nose.

"Good to know he can get something through his thick skull," Shinon said.

Rolf pouted up at him, though it lost its effect when Shinon kissed him breathless. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Eh, you can be serious while I'm doing this," Shinon said, nibbling his earlobe. "Think of it as concentration training."

"Oh you're cruel."


End file.
